Semiconductor processing often generates plasmas to create ionized and/or energetically excited species for interaction with semiconductor wafers themselves, or other processing related materials (e.g., photoresist). To create and/or maintain a plasma, one or more radio frequency (RF) and/or microwave generators are typically utilized to generate oscillating electric and/or magnetic fields. The same fields, and/or DC fields, may also be utilized to direct the ionized and/or energetically excited species to the semiconductor wafer(s) being processed. Various known methods are often utilized to match an impedance of a power source (the RF generator) to a load (the plasma) so that power from the RF generator is delivered to the plasma without significant reflection of power back to the RF generator. This is for reasons of energy efficiency as well as to protect electrical components of the RF generator from damage. Particularly when microwave energy is utilized, reflected power is usually directed to a dummy load where it is dissipated as heat, which must then be removed. Thus, reflected power results in a two-fold waste of energy: the energy utilized to generate the power, and the energy utilized to remove the waste heat.